Lunime Wiki
Welcome to the Lunime Wiki! slider1.jpg|Gacha Life|link=Gacha Life|linktext=Learn more about Lunime's Latest Game slider2.jpg|'Meet the Cast'|link=:Category: Characters|linktext=Browse over 300 Lunime Characters Slide-djx.jpg |'Featured Character'|link=DJ X|linktext=DJ X Slide4.jpg |'Gacha Life Friends Guide'|link=Gacha Life Friends|linktext=Who likes what and who's where 'Cykopath: Birth is now available' Lunime's first Light novel can now be purchased in print and ebook editions through Amazon. Lunime is a group of artists, creators of various anime-styled games for Android and iOS. All Free-to-Play and playable offline, they focus on the concept of "gacha", a word which comes from "gachapon", japanese gadgets depicting a character of an anime, manga or video game that can be obtained from an automatic dispenser. This might be an encouragement to the player to collect all the characters as a child would do with the gachapons, the only difference being that in the first case, they can be obtained for free. Up to now, the total of games available from Lunime are 11, with more 3 games being currently in development and an announced one that could come in the future. The Games [[:Category:Lunime Games|'Browse All Games']] Anime Gacha ' An 100% free gacha simulator that lets the players pull characters as many times as they want. 230 anime-styled characters can be collected and leveled up by pulling duplicates of them. The players can form a party of five characters to battle the raid bosses, complete quests and so much more. 'Anime Arcade ' A compolation of many different types of arcade games, each featuring characters from Anime Gacha. Every arcade game has an Easy and Hard mode, with both modes having their own leaderboard. 'Gacha World ' Under the identity of the "Gacha Summoner", the player will be given the task to save the world from corruption, while making friends with many different characters. The avatar is customizable and, as in Anime Gacha, you can build parties of five units. In addition to the story mode, this game has events, farm quests, arenas, raid bosses and battle towers. 'Neko Gacha ' With over 150 collectable, adorable and funny-shaped cats, this is a gacha simulator entirely dedicated to cute nekos. Gaining coins and gems by defeating bosses or playing mini-games, the player will also be able to decorate their own room and background for these sweet, fluffy creatures. 'Gacha Studio ' An anime dress-up app, featuring the hairstyles, facial traits, dresses, weapons and etc. coming from the other Lunime games. Not only you'll be able to create your own characters and put up funny scenes, but also collect and train many different pets. 'Anime Fidget Spinner ' a fidget spinner app, where characters taken from different Lunime games got their own personal fidget spinner to battle each other in a fight to the last spin. ' Gacha Resort ' A summer spin-off and "sequel" of Gacha World, all the units who helped the Gacha Summoner to defeat the corruption are now taking a break and have some vacation at the brand new resort created by Luni. There are many funny activities to do, along with a story mode. 'Gachaverse/Gacha League: ' The official and currently in development prequel to Gacha World. Although still currently named Gachaverse, Luni has stated that the name will change back to Gacha League. As for now, it is only possible to customize the avatar and collect units but more features are such as combat and storymode are planned. 'Pocket Chibi ' An anime-dress up app just like Gacha Studio, but based on the new chibi models introduced in Gacha Resort. 'Meme Gacha ' A small app whose sole purpose is to collect Lunime related memes, some created by the creators and others by the community. 'Gacha Memories: ' A romantic visual novel, in this game the player has the opportunity to hang out with and observe more closely some characters of the series, namely Luni, Ellie, Mitsuko, Kuku, Naomi and Kugari. In special episodes you can play as Cyko, Charlotte or Kimi, each of which will try to strengthen their relationship with another character (respectively: Cyko with Phantom, Charlotte with DJ Vinyl and Kimi with Melody). 'Gacha Life ' A game where exploration and customization are the main themes. The player can create different avatars and then explore the new world of Gacha Life, meeting characters with whom the player can interact and give gifts to increase the bond. This game adds many new characters some of which are secret and can be met only after performing some specific actions. Minigames and a gacha feature are present as well. 'Rate My OC ''' An app for sharing and rating Original Characters (OCs). Upload your own OCs or browse and rate the works of others. '''Coming Soon... '- Gacha Club: ' This game was announced May 3rd 2019. No release date has been announced yet. Formerly "Gacha Life 2", the content promises to include increased customization options for the characters, pets, mounts, a battle system, and increased character slots for both saved characters and scenes. Current Poll What's your favorite element? Fire Wind Water Light Dark The Characters See Category: Characters The characters, over 300 in all, were mostly created and designed by Luni and PurOrange, but there also units made by other moderators and artists. The units can be divided according to 2 factors: Rarity and Element. Rarity The rarity of the units is often given through stars, these being: * Common: they're the easiest to obtain and their gacha rate is 26% in Gacha Studio, 30% in Neko Gacha and 35% in Gacha Resort (the last only through shell gacha); * Uncommon: a bit rarer and the 1-stars and with a gacha rate of 24% in Gacha Studio, 25% in Neko Gacha and 32% in Gacha Resort; * Rare: harder to get, yet still a bit common, in Anime Gacha their rate is not always the same in all the Cases. While in most of them it's 52%, in the Winter Holiday case it's 70%, in the Valentine Sweetheart, Vinyl Fantasy, Neon Lunatics, Creation Of Gacha and Neutral Hope (NH) cases it's 38% and in the Mega Gacha it's 40%. In the other games the rates are 49.5% in Gacha World, 20% in Neko Gacha, 22% in Gacha Studio, 50% in Anime Fidget Spinner and 20% (in shell gacha) or 50% (in gem gacha) in Gacha Resort; * Super Rares: quite rarer than the previous ones, they also have different rates in Anime Gacha. In most of the Cases it's 36%, but it changes into 34% in the Vinyl Fantasy, Neon Lunatics, Creation Of Gacha and Neutral Hope cases, 68% in the Lunime Parade case and 35% in the Mega Gacha. In the other games the rates are 35% in Gacha World, 15% in Neko Gacha, 18% in Gacha Studio, 40% in Anime Fidget Spinner and 10% (in shell gacha) or 37% (in gem gacha) in Gacha Resort; * Ultra Rare: one of the rarest, their rates are always pretty low. In most of the Anime Gacha Cases it's 10%, while in the Winter Holiday and Lunime Parade cases it's 30%, in the Valentine Sweetheart case it's 24%, in the Vinyl Fantasy, Neon Lunatics, Creation Of Gacha and Neutral Hope cases it's 25% and in the Mega Gacha it's 20%. In the other games the rates are 15% in Gacha World, 9% in Neko Gacha, Gacha Studio and Anime Fidget Spinner and 2.5% (in shell gacha) or 10% (in gem gacha) in Gacha Resort; * Mega Rare: the rarests of the game for know, they have the lowest gacha rates. In most of the Anime Gacha Cases it's 2%, while in the Vinyl Fantasy, Neon Lunatics, Creation Of Gacha and Neutral Hope cases it's 3% and in the Mega Gacha it's 5%. In the other games the rates are 0.5% in Gacha World, 1% in Neko Gacha, Gacha Studio and Anime Fidget Spinner and 0.5% (in shell gacha) or 3% (in gem gacha) in Gacha Resort; * Legendary Rare: the last added units to the game, only currently available in Gacha World after the Corruption Update. They are the strongest units of all the Lunime games and have the lowest Gacha Rate, this being only 0.1% ; * Legendary Mega Ultra Super Rare or 10-Stars Units: these units aren't obtainable in any way and the only character who belongs to this category for now is the Gacha Summoner. Element Units can either have one of these six elements: * Water Units are strong against the fire ones, but weak against the wind ones, from light, dark and neutral ones the damage is normal; * Wind Units are strong against water ones, but weak against fire ones, from light, dark and neutral ones the damage is normal; * Fire Units are strong against wind ones, but weak against water ones, from light, dark and neutral ones the damage is normal; * Light Units do more damage against dark ones, but also take more damage from them, from water, wind, fire and neutral one the damage is normal; * Dark Units 'do more damage against light ones, but also take more damage from them, from water, wind, fire and neutral one the damage is normal; * 'Neutral Units aren't weaker or stronger against anyone and the damage will always be normal. Community Lunime has created a section on various internet platforms to keep themselves in contact with their supporters, the main being their personal website, where they even occasionally organize fan-art contests and small events. * Official Website ' * 'Facebook ' * 'Lunime/Gacha World FB Group ' * 'Gacha Studio FB Group ' * 'Gacha Resort FB Group ' * 'Gachaverse FB Group * Discord ' * 'Twitter Special Announcement A message from ZodiacalMonya CONTRIBUTIONS/EDITS FROM NORMAL USERS ARE BLOCKED! ---- I'm sorry that it had to turn out this way, but some people kept breaking the rules and I had to put the pages under protection. If you have anything to say to me, ZodicalMonya, contact me through private message on Facebook. If you come from the Lunime groups you should perfectly know who I am. (If you want to contribute somehow, please contact the admin of this page, ZodiacalMonya or fellow admin GlitchMEA. Plus, you are gently asked NOT to create or start pages for the following characters on this wiki, as I was either asked by the creators of the units themselves not to create them or I had to temporary/permanently exclude them, for different reasons: '' * ''Riku Kuroi * Candy Tanuki * Nanoko Shiki * Lord Zeijur * Dimensional Amelia '' * ''Juno Syde Note: even if it might contain some useful information for gameplay, such as stats and skills, this wiki is mainly thought for "entertainment". To avoid confusion, only information on characters, locations, etc. from official released Lunime games will be included here. Please, no original characters, presets, or fan-made creations as they will be removed. Refer to the Guidelines for further details. Special Thanks Here is where I would like to thank all the people who helped me building this wiki: * Charlotte Lee '''for writing Charlotte Mei's Infos * '''David Baka '''for supplying the Gacha Resort Character Stats * '''GlitchMEA/Shian for helping administrating the wiki and creating and managing the pages dedicated to the games __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Browse